


Drabbles en castellano

by RocioWrites



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colección de drabbles autoconclusivos en castellano/español que escribí hace mucho para este fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Invencible (Morgan/Reid)

Si hay una palabra es esa. Invencible. Como un superhéroe. O como uno de esos tipos duros de los filmes de acción. De esos que no se rinden y siempre salen bien parados. Incluso si no es siquiera verosímil la situación, sabe con toda certeza que al final todo va a salir bien, sólo porque él está ahí.

Sabe que no importa las veces que él mismo caiga o haga algo sin sentido, ni siquiera importa las veces que lo lastimen. Porque muy en el fondo está seguro que va a protegerlo, que no hay nada que se interponga entre su deseo de tenerlo protegido y la pura realidad.

Y hay una cuota de alivio y de goce para el ego en eso. Porque siempre fue de los que nadie quería, él siempre fue de esos al que todos molestan. Y se siente aliviado al saber que Morgan cuida su espalda.

Por eso mismo se deja caer contra el colchón, aunque le duela de esa horrible forma todo el cuerpo, y deja que se siente a su lado, se coma su gelatina y lo mire con esa sonrisa cálida que poco a poco va borrando toda la preocupación.

—Me alegro que estés bien, genio.

—Lo mismo digo.

Morgan deja el recipiente y la cucharita en la mesilla y mira para todos lados antes de inclinarse y dejarle un casto beso sobre los labios.

—De verdad. Me tenías preocupado. No vuelvas a hacer algo así, ¿está bien?

Parpadea algo sorprendido, y después asiente. El otro sonríe tranquilo y, algo más relajado, vuelve su atención a la puerta, por el pasillo vienen Hotch y J.J. para visitar al enfermo.

—Está bien, pero…— Alcanza a decir en un murmullo y cuando Morgan lo mira, añade: —Confío en que vas a mantenerme tranquilo y seguro como sea. Eres así de invencible.


	2. Apuesta (Morgan/Reid)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: menición de Hotch/Rossi como side-pairing.

Nota mental: nunca más hacer apuestas con Penélope García.

Ella sigue con su enorme sonrisa maliciosa y él continúa reprendiéndose mentalmente, repasando los errores a lo largo de la corta duración de su apuesta.

_—Te digo que están juntos._

_—Claro que no, babygirl. Son buenos amigos, eso es todo._

_—Son “amigos especiales”, Morgan.— Insiste._

_—Eso no._

_—Apostemos._

_—Como quieras. Si yo gano, cocinas esos deliciosos pasteles para mí durante un mes._

_—¿Sabes que no vas a comer pastel todos los días durante un mes, no?— Ambos ríen de todas formas. —Bien, pero si yo gano tienes que besar a Reid._

¡¿Por qué había aceptado?! Mierda, ¿por qué carajo Rossi y Hotch tenían que estar besándose en su oficina? ¡¿Por qué tenían ellos que verlos?!

¡¿Por qué había aceptado la condenada apuesta?!

Suspira para calmarse un poco. García ya había hecho el favor de llamar a Reid para que saldara su deuda ya mismo. Y da gracias cuando el chico niega rotundamente y declina con excusas sobre que él no era parte de la apuesta y que por lo tanto no podían ni debían incluido de esa forma, que no era una justo y bla bla bla.

—¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo de besar a Morgan, _wonderboy_?

—No.— Dice sacudiendo la cabeza. Y García ríe. Y sabe que de un momento a otro va a convencerlo por la mirada extraña en los ojos de Reid.

—Entonces, ¿si hacemos otra apuesta, en la que estés incluido, aceptarías besar a Morgan?

—Eso no es lo que yo dije…— Comienza a argumentar enseguida.

—Pero lo harías.— Concluye García rápidamente. —Porque participaste. Deberías cumplir si pierdes y esa es tu prenda.

Reid se muerde el interior de la mejilla, algo perseguido por la hipotética situación que está siendo propuesta. Sin embargo, asiente.

—Bien, bien. — Su sonrisa se ensancha en una falsa dulzura que los deja más preocupados que otra cosa. —Hasta la próxima apuesta, mis amores.- Finaliza y prácticamente los echa de su guarida.

Caminan silenciosos por el pasillo hasta sus escritorios. Ninguno mira hacia la oficina de Hotch, sólo por si las dudas.

—Ella va encontrar otra apuesta.— Susurra el mayor y se sienta sobre el escritorio del otro mirándolo fijamente.

—Me imagino.

—¿De verdad tienes miedo de besarme, Spencer?— El murmullo es leve e íntimo. Mucho más que simplemente confidencial.

—Tampoco parecías muy dispuesto a hacerlo. — Retruca algo a la defensiva antes de desviar un poco la mirada.

—Por diferentes motivos.— Sostiene y antes que pregunte, añade: —Tenía miedo de no poder detenerme si te besaba. Ya es bastante malo besarte frente a García en nuestro lugar de trabajo, no quiero tampoco brindar un… uh, _espectáculo_.

Reid solamente calla por unos instantes.

—¿Y qué apostaron?

Morgan suspira. —Que Hotch y Rossi estaban juntos.

—¿Y por qué apostaste a que no?

Parpadea sorprendido. Espera, ¿por qué todos lo sabían menos él?

—Me hubieras avisado antes. Ahora no tendría tantas ganas de besarte.

Entonces, mira para todos lados y se levanta. Le planta un beso. Al principio dulce, que luego va creciendo en intensidad. Morgan lo sujeta de la cintura y lo atrae más, hasta que las manos del menor se pierden en su espalda.

Prentiss no dice nada cuando entra y directamente sale otra vez para encaminarse a la oficina de García.

—¡Dios! No tendría que haber apostado a que Morgan y Reid no estaban juntos…— Suelta al aire, un tanto resignada. —Ahora voy a tener que besar a J.J.


	3. Transporte público (Morgan/Reid)

_Maldita camioneta que tenía que descomponerse. Maldito autobús. Maldita gente. Maldita hora pico. Maldito Hotch que dijo no tener tiempo para alcanzarlos hasta la estación._

—¿Estás bien?

_Maldito aliento de Morgan que está demasiado cálido y demasiado cerca._

—Sí. Es sólo que… hay demasiada gente.

—Sí.

Bueno, solamente han sido coincidencias. Lo sabe. Sabe que no puede enojase con un objeto inanimado por descomponerse, ni con el sistema de transporte por no tener suficientes autobuses para suplir la demanda. Ni puede culpar a la gente que aborda el vehículo aun cuando está muy lleno porque desean llegar lo más pronto posible a sus casas. Ni puede culpar a las calles por los baches que hacen saltar al autobús, haciendo que sus cuerpos se froten.

Y tras las primeras veces, Morgan fue muy caballero y pidió disculpas. Estaban apretados y no había manera física en que toda esa gente cupiera dentro si no daban por perdido algo de espacio personal. Pero esto era exagerado.

_Maldito viaje de cinco minutos que se estaba transformando en uno de veinte._

Y aunque Morgan fuera más bajo, sentía el arma del otro clavándose contra sus muslos. _Dios, esperaba que fuera el arma_. El brazo del mayor a un costado, casi rozando su cabeza para sostenerse de uno de los sujetadores colgando del techo del vehículo. Sentía el calor del pecho del otro en su espalda y de vez en cuando parecía respirarle en el cuello.

Gracias al cielo estaba contra un asiento, así nadie podría notar el calor que empezaba a sentir, ni tampoco nadie notaría que cierta parte de su anatomía parecía responder más que con gusto al contacto y falta de espacio personal. Claro, había una parte de su retorcido cerebro que adoraba la idea de estar presionado entre un asiento de plástico frío y el caliente cuerpo de su compañero de trabajo.

—¿Seguro estás bien?

Pero Reid ya está muy perdido en cavilaciones internas, entre recuerdos de conversaciones con García (ella afirmando vehemente que el morocho moría por él) y sueños que _no_ debió tener.

Y lo siente presionarse más contra su cuerpo, e intenta dar vuelta su rostro y al hacerlo queda a escasos centímetros de la boca de Morgan.

—Una señora… quería pasar…— Explica. Sin embargo, no se aparta. Y Reid cree que morirá (o hará algo totalmente vergonzoso delante de muchos desconocidos) si no se concentra y deja de pensar en el cuerpazo de Derek Morgan apretándose contra el suyo, siendo movidos por el mismo autobús.

—¿Falta mucho?

—Solamente unas diez cuadras.

Un suspiro aliviado se le escapa. Comienza a contar las calles ( _una, dos, tres_ ) y tratar de vislumbrar los edificios aunque no está justamente delante de una ventana por lo que se le hace algo difícil.

Otro bache, otro empujón. Un leve “perdón” que le eriza la piel.

( _Cuatro, cinco_.)

Se acomoda su bolsa de mensajero delante de la entrepierna, porque – honestamente – ya no hay manera delicada de decirlo: tenerlo a Morgan _así_ (signifique lo que eso signifique) le está dando una erección. Siente la forma de algo largo y circular dentro de la bolsa presionándose contra su entrepierna. El desodorante que siempre lleva ahora lo único que hace es darle algo de fricción extra que no _(¡No!_ ) necesita.

Se aferra más fuerte al asiento y reza porque el sonrojo no se note.

( _Seis, siete, ocho_.)

Un grupo de chicos hacen su camino hasta la puerta y Morgan vuelve a _restregarse_ contra él. El arma clavándose, indudablemente, en la nalga derecha. Reprime un gemido, pero está seguro que el otro lo ha escuchado.

—¿Reid?

( _Nueve, diez… ¡diez!_ )

—Ya hemos pasado diez cuadras.

Morgan ríe resuelto y algo divertido y Reid frunce un poco el ceño. Pero no se mueven.

—¿Acaso andas contando las cuadras?— No contesta y el otro vuelve a reír. —Sí, vamos.— Concede finalmente y lo toma del brazo y casi lo arrastra entre la muchedumbre que (increíblemente) hay en el autobús.

Escucha la alarma, un bip corto y molesto y antes de doblar en una esquina, se detiene el movimiento. Ambos bajan y Reid vuelve a respirar, tranquilo, aliviado, definitivamente feliz o algo así de recuperar su espacio personal. Morgan todavía no lo suelta y lo mira con una gran sonrisa que empieza a ponerlo incómodo.

—Hey, genio…— Empieza y Reid levanta una ceja, mirando la mano que sigue sujetándolo. —Hey, genio.— Repite acercándose otra vez, pegándose a él de nuevo, tan cerca como venían en el vehículo.

—Morgan. — Y pronuncia una especie de alarido, demasiado agudo, demasiado parecido a un gimoteo de gusto.

El nombrado aparta de entre ellos la bolsa de mensajero. Sabe lo que busca y roza con mucho cuidado la tela del pantalón, sintiendo el calor y humedad de la zona.

—Deberíamos viajar más seguido en algún medio de transporte masivo público. — Susurra y se aleja tarareando una canción, entrando a la estación de policías.

_Maldita camioneta que tenía que descomponerse. Maldito autobús. Maldita gente. Maldita hora pico. Maldito Hotch que dijo no tener tiempo para alcanzarlos hasta la estación._

_Maldito y sensual Morgan._


	4. Hijos (Morgan/Reid)

Los gritos de alegría le sacan una sonrisa a todos, incluso si hace un par de días tan sólo estaban increíblemente saturados de violencia y stress con algún caso. Ahora, de solamente ver al pequeño Jack asombrándose por los trucos de magia de Spencer, están todos sonriendo.

—¡Desapareció!— Chilla y revisa la mano derecha del rubio como si fuese a encontrarla.

Reid se arremanga la camisa rayada y lo mira divertido. Después mira a Hotch y la sonrisa sincera que éste lleva es impagable.

—Quizás deberías preguntarle a tu padre si la tiene.— El aludido levanta una ceja y mira incrédulo a su subordinado. —Um, quizás en algún bolsillo o la billetera.— Agrega.

—¡Papá…!— Grita de repente Jack y corre los dos o tres metros que los separan y mete la mano en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón con una gran sonrisa. Hotch lo ayuda a revisarlos y luego va por la billetera.

La sonrisa es demasiado real para describirla cuando ambos encuentran la carta que el pequeño había firmado instantes atrás en el compartimiento de las monedas.

García aplaude, feliz. J.J., Prentiss y Rossi la imitan instantes más tarde.

—Gracias, gracias.— Dice levantando una mano y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Jack comienza a narrarle a su padre con toda emoción cómo había hecho Reid el truco, obviando claro el secreto que aún no ha descubierto. Y las mujeres se acercan.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso?— Pregunta J.J. viendo de reojo a su jefe quien asiente a cada parte del relato de su hijo.

—Magia…— Exclama con un tono burlón que imita suspenso.

Morgan ríe y también se acerca.

—Escurridizo.— Murmura al tiempo que le revuelve el pelo y todas vuelven a carcajearse.

—¡Tía Penélope! ¡Tía Penélope!— Comienza a llamar el chico. Y todas voltean asombradas por la manera dulce y amorosa de tratarlos que tiene. —¡Juguemos esos juegos tuyos!— Pide mientras estira los bracitos y la mujer lo alza. —¡Juguemos esos juegos tuyos que están en la computadora!

García le dirige una mirada a Hotch quien aprueba la idea y hace ademanes de que vayan hacia la casa.

—¿Vienen?— Cuestiona a Morgan y Reid cuando ya todos están, aparentemente, adentro.

—En un momento.— Asegura Morgan y el hombre encara hacia la casa también, oyendo las demandas de su hijo al “Tío Dave”.

Cuando ya están todos dentro, Morgan lo abraza por detrás mientras Reid se acomoda las mangas de la camisa y sonríe levemente.

—No puedo creer que hayas resultado tan bueno con los niños.

—Yo tampoco, Derek.

—Spencer…— Y el nombrado no dice nada aunque sabe de sobra lo que su novio está pensando. Sabe que Morgan adora a los niños y ahora que él está desarrollando sus “habilidades” para entretenerlos no tiene excusa. —No quiero presionarte, espero que entiendas que no…

—Lo sé.— Murmulla acomodándose contra el otro cuerpo e inclinando un poco la cabeza para que Morgan descanse la suya sobre su hombro.

—Pero de verdad quiero que adoptemos un chico.— La respiración de Reid es algo pesada, no es de esas conversaciones que adora mantener. Pero ama a Morgan y quizás la idea no sea tan mala después de todo. —Llevamos saliendo casi el tiempo que llevamos haciendo este trabajo. Demasiado tiempo. Sé que, bueno, eres más joven que yo y que todavía a lo mejor no tienes el impulso de tener hijos, pero yo…

—No digas “se me acaba el tiempo” porque no voy a poder hacer otra cosa que burlarme.— Ironiza suavemente para sonreírse un poco.

Morgan está a punto de comentar algo al respecto pero los gritos desde dentro los obligan a dejar la conversación.

—¡Tío Derek! ¡Tío Spencer! ¡Vengan! ¡Hagamos torneo del jueguito de lucha!

—Ay, maldición, soy malo con los juegos de pelea.— Acota Reid y se separa levemente para cumplir la orden de Jack. Antes de entrar, se da la vuelta para dejar un fugaz beso en los labios de su novio. —Creo que puedo estar de acuerdo con eso de tener nuestros propios hijos, Derek.


	5. Jet (Morgan/Reid)

No lo hace hasta que todos están dormidos, no vaya a ser cosa que alguien se entere. No es que se avergüence o algo así, simplemente no quiere ventilar la vida privada de ambos.

Menos cuando no hay necesidad, porque muy en el fondo juraría que Hotch y Rossi ya lo saben, probablemente García también y ella se habrá encargado de trasmitírselo a las otras dos mujeres del equipo.

Pero la cosa es no llamar la atención demasiado. Así que solamente se acerca a él en el jet cuando ya todos están dormidos. Y usurpa el asiento a su lado y acaricia su cabello y lo ve despertarse levemente con una sonrisa adormilada y un suave beso en la mejilla. Se acurrucan juntos, aun cuando hace calor, y mira como el otro duerme contra su hombro y a veces hasta murmura algunas cosas en su sueño.

Es decir, le encanta hacer eso, porque Reid adormilado es como un gatito en busca de un buen lugar para acomodarse. Cualquiera podría pensar que con las rarezas del muchacho, bueno, con su problema de que no le gusta tocar a la gente, debe ser poco cariñoso. Pero todo lo contrario. Hasta el punto de rozar lo absurdo.

Hasta el punto en el que se escabulle a su habitación cuando no han podido prácticamente hablarse de otra cosa que no fuese el caso en cuestión. Hasta el punto de robarle los brownies que compra para su desayuno. Hasta el punto de hacer mohines de niño pequeño cuando están solos si hay algo que le desagrada. Hasta el punto de amarlo sin importar nada. Hasta el punto en que Morgan empieza a desentenderse de todo y empieza a dudar cómo fue su vida antes de conocer a Reid. Seguramente, oscura y triste.

Y cuando vuelan de día, se asegura de sentarse frente a él. Entonces, estira sus largas piernas por debajo de la mesilla (siempre lo hace) y frota su pie contra su muslo y, si Morgan lo permite, sigue subiendo hasta frotar cierta otra parte más sensitiva.

Por cosas como esas los viajes en el jet no son tan aburridos.


	6. Policía bueno, policía malo (Morgan/Reid ¿+Hotch?)

Primero se acomoda en la silla. Después bebe un poco de agua. Luego le echa una mirada soslayada al castaño que sentado a su lado husmea la carpeta con el expediente del tercer hombre.

A los pocos minutos, que han transcurrido en silencio, un policía llega con una caja con el nombre de su sospechoso garabateado.

—¿Dónde dejo las demás, agente?

—Por ahora, sobre mi escritorio. Gracias.

—Demian Levi.— Dice Reid, y el tipo se retuerce un poco en la silla mientras mira un punto fijo en la mesa.

—¡Te estamos hablando!— Exclama Morgan con ira retenida.

Y Demian da un pequeño brinco, pero no alza la mirada. En cambio, comienza a mover la pierna izquierda en un tic nervioso.

—Sr. Levi, ¿sabe por qué está aquí?— Susurra el castaño. Y niega. —¿Conocía a Rosa Label, Martha Gibbs y Caroline Breanderman?— Otra negación.

—¡Mierda, Demian! ¡¿Si no las conocías cómo explicas tus huellas en su casa, eh?!

Nuevamente el hombre brinca en su silla, el sonido del metal chocando contra metal que produce las esposas es lo único que se escucha tras el abrupto comentario de Morgan.

—Míralas. Mira cómo las dejaste.— Farfulla con dientes apretados y saca las fotos de la carpeta que descansaba sobre la mesa. Acomoda tres de ellas frente al hombre, quien sigue con la cabeza gacha. —Míralas.— Ordena.

Y un gimoteo abandona la boca del hombre cuando lo hace. Los ojos se le cristalizan y mira a ambos negando una y otra vez.

—No… yo no las maté…

—Está bien, Sr. Levi, quiero creerle, pero por ahora tiene todas las pruebas en su contra.

—¿Quién va a creerle? Esas eran buenas mujeres; Martha era madre, Rosa era maestra, Caroline trabajaba para una entidad sin fines de lucro. ¿A quién crees que el jurado le va a tener más misericordia? ¿A un maldito pervertido mirón o esas pobres e inocentes mujeres?

—¿Ju… jurado?— Tartamudea.

—Si no coopera, no nos queda más remedio que acusarlo de asesinato.— Murmura el joven doctor.

—No, no, no, no. De vedad, no las maté.— Dice desesperado, posando las manos en la mesa. Y dirigiéndose a Reid, agrega: —Tiene que creerme. ¡De verdad, no las maté!

—¡Claro que no!— Ironiza Morgan. —Alguien, seguramente, plantó sus huellas en esa casa…

—¡No, yo…!— El hombre está asustado. _Cobarde_ , se dibuja la palabra en la mente del morocho.

—Entonces, ¿puede explicarnos por qué sus huellas están en una de las escenas del crimen?

—Yo… Conozco a Rosa.— Suelta de pronto, volviendo la vista al piso. —Era una mujer hermosa… la conocí un día haciendo unas reparaciones en la escuela en la que trabaja… trabajaba.

—Déjame adivinar: rechazó a un degenerado como tú y te enojaste tanto que la mataste.

—¡NO!— Grita mirando a Morgan y después, desviando sus ojos hasta enfocar al doctor que sigue serio y tranquilo, habla: —Yo la espiaba. Eso es todo. No tengo coraje para enfrentar a las mujeres. ¡Pero solamente conozco a Rosa! ¡Lo juro! ¡No maté a nadie!

—Está bien, Sr. Levi. Espere aquí. ¿Agente Morgan, podemos hablar afuera?— Pregunta mirando hacia el espejo pensando en la expresión de disgusto de Hotch y de ansiedad, seguramente, de Lockhart, el policía local que logró traerlos.

Una vez fuera, Rossi los espera con una mirada de cansancio.

—No es nuestro tipo.— Asevera. Y ambos asienten con la cabeza.

Hotch y Lockhart se unen a la conversación y Rossi empieza a enumerar los motivos que hacen imposible que ese patético mirón tuviera las agallas de matar no a una, sino a tres mujeres profesionales y exitosas en la vida.

Morgan comienza a darle datos precisos sobre los tics y expresiones que confirman las palabras de Dave, haciendo que la frustración de Lockhart se convierta en decepción y luego en algo semejante a la ira.

—Lo hiciste bien. El interrogatorio.— Hotch le comenta a Reid mientras ambos caminan tras los tres hombres hacia la sala donde el equipo se ha ubicado. Necesitan seguir revisando y perfeccionando el perfil.

—Gracias.— Susurra algo avergonzado, algo feliz.

—Creo que a ustedes dos se les da bien la rutina de policía bueno, policía malo, ¿no?— El castaño asiente. —¿Con cuánta frecuencia la practican?

Reid lo mira sin entender bien. Y después, por la sonrisa sugestiva de Hotch (una que Reid cree no ha visto nunca), lo entiende. _Oh_.

—No la practicamos.— Responde, ahora sí completamente avergonzado.

—Es cierto, necesitan a una tercera persona para eso. Aunque imagino que Morgan es de los que no te compartirían con nadie.— Reid se ruboriza de inmediato y el tono de su jefe es tan hermético y serio como siempre. —De todas formas, si alguna vez desean practicar la rutina, estoy disponible.

_Oh Dios. ¿Hotch acababa de proponerle un trío?_


	7. Disfraz (Morgan/Reid)

Rossi cree que no es adecuado preguntarlo en voz alta. Pero no puede retener las palabras en su garganta y lo dice.

—¿Qué es eso, Reid?

El nombrado se da vuelta y lo mira con algo que parece ira.

—¿Qué?

—Eso.— Dice y señala el trajecito de sirvienta en la maleta abierta del castaño.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?— Pregunta, cambiando el tema rápidamente y terminando de secarse el cabello.

—Hotch me pidió que me asegurara que apenas terminaras de ducharte te nos unieras en la recepción. Sabes que a esta convención tenemos que asistir todos.— Explica mientras se sienta en la cama y observa al otro acomodarse la corbata.

—No necesito niñera.

—No me importa. No contestaste. ¿Qué es eso?

—¿Qué parece?

—Un disfraz.

—Ahí tienes tu respuesta, Rossi.

El hombre frunce el ceño y Reid vuelve al baño, quizás para ver si todo su atuendo quedó tal cual él esperaba. Le molesta un poco que no sea más directo con las cosas. Después de todo, estaban en una aburrida convención sobre criminalística y perfiles en Las Vegas, ¿por qué no decirle que tenía alguna noviencita esperándolo en su ciudad natal y pretendía regalarle y usar el trajecito con ella? Rossi guardaría el secreto… probablemente.

—Bien, chico: ¿Por qué lo traes? ¿Ahora sí está mejor formulada la pregunta?

—Eso depende de lo que quieras saber.— Dice en su tono de sabelotodo que a veces ( _solamente_ a veces) saca de quicio a Rossi. —Lo traigo porque planeo usarlo.— Murmura saliendo del baño, mordiéndose el labio inferior sin mirar a Dave a los ojos.

—Bien.— Comenta, incorporándose. —Vamos.

A Reid le toca subir al estrado a dar algunas explicaciones y estadísticas, ese era el trabajo de Gideon pero ahora está bien que el Doctor lo haga. Nadie presta real atención a la exposición en sí, pero antes que termine varias personas se acercan a la mesa donde ellos están para pedirle a Rossi algún autógrafo o simplemente para saludarlo.

Una muchacha de unos veinticinco años se acerca a la mesa y no dice nada, espera a que todos los fans de Rossi se hayan disipado. Es ahí que Dave sospecha que quizás ella sea la noviecita de Reid.

Quien resulta, finalmente, ser una fan de Hotch, que dice que lo vio por televisión.

—Creo que su carrera es impresionante, agente Hotchner.— Empieza y siguen halagos que llegan a todos lados. Incluso le comenta algo sobre ella y su carrera de abogacía. Hotch se ve un poco tenso pero trata de ser amable y le da algunos consejos mientras todos contienen risas para no herir los sentimientos de la chica.

—Yo creí que era tu noviecita, Reid.— Comenta cuando los primeros chistes sobre la popularidad de Aaron han pasado.

Todos voltean y Rossi sonríe afilado mientras bebe de su copa. Morgan enarca una ceja y J.J. sonríe ínfimamente. Prentiss le pone una mano en el hombro y lo palmea en felicitaciones.

—¿Noviecita?— Pregunta Hotch repartiendo su mirada entre el castaño y el hombre que en algún momento fue su mentor.

—Tranquilo, es tu fan.— Suelta gracioso y deja la copa vacía sobre la mesa.

—Yo no tengo novia.

—¿Y el disfraz?— Declara mordaz. El sonrojo que cubre las mejillas de Reid es intenso y J.J. y Prentiss se largan a reír. —Hey, chico, está bien. No tiene nada de malo que te guste que tu novia use disfraces en el dormitorio. Te aconsejo el de enfermera.— Expone confidente aunque todos escuchan sus palabras.

Y las miradas vuelven a posarse en el joven castaño y su rubor aumenta. Nadie planea burlarse de los gustos del chico; a fin de cuentas, los disfraces son bastante comunes e inofensivos. Sin embargo, el silencio momentáneo se rompe con la carcajada sonora de Morgan. Reid lo fusila con la mirada y trata de pasar la situación haciendo fondo blanco a su copa.

Hotch entiende de inmediato y reprende a Rossi enfrente de todos por husmear en su vida privada y exponerla cuando claramente aquello disgustaba a Reid. Entonces, el hombre se disculpa todo apologético con promesas de no volver a desvelar cosas privadas.

*

Silba tan sólo verlo asomarse. Morgan está tirado sobre la cama, ya sin remera y posa los ojos posesivamente sobre la figura alta y ahora más femenina de Reid. La diminuta falda tableada le delinea unas piernas más formadas de lo que se esperaría para un hombre delgado como él y no sabe de dónde pero Morgan le ha conseguido unas medias bucaneras rayadas blancas y grises que combinan con el atuendo. Arriba lleva el delantal blanco ya que el otro insistió en que no se pusiera la camisita gris oscuro. Y para completar el embarazoso cuadro lleva el pelo en una coleta alta.

No puede creer que ha aceptado disfrazarse para Morgan… otra vez. Pero ahí están, en la habitación de hotel y la manera en que lo devora con la mirada lo hace sentir un poco menos cohibido, lo hace sentir que Morgan lo _desea_.

—¿Por qué Rossi sabía que tenías este disfraz?— Pregunta suavemente.

—Pasó por la habitación para ver si estaba listo y dejé la maleta abierta. Simplemente lo vio.

—Ven aquí.— Le ordena dulcemente y estira la mano para tomar la suya tan pronto la tiene al alcance.

—No sé cómo voy a mirar a Rossi después de esto.— Murmura dejándose abrazar.

—Ya lo creo. El pobre iluso pensó un escenario irrealista.— Reid gruñe algo inteligible ante el comentario y Morgan ríe de todas formas. —Vamos, la próxima vez te consigo el de enfermera, ¿te parece?


	8. Trato - O Disfraz Pt. 2 (Morgan/Reid)

Es algo así como un trato. O eso es lo que Spencer quiere creer. Al principio no está seguro siquiera de cómo decir en voz alta lo que quiere. Aunque una vez que Derek dice sin muchos preámbulos lo maravilloso que se vería el otro enfundado en una falda tableada minúscula y una camisa con un monograma que simula ser de una escuela empieza a pensar que tal vez no está tan mal de la cabeza como cree.

Y el rubor lo asalta. Él sabe negociar, sabe cómo obtener de Derek lo que quiere. Lo conoce (o conoce su perfil) tan bien que sabe que va a esbozar una sonrisa gatuna, a hacer un comentario algo despectivo mientras lo atrae para un beso y va a aceptar el trato.

Se empeña en llamarlo así, _trato_. Porque suena mejor así que con cualquier otra palabra que se le viene a la mente, mejor que cualquier otra de las _miles_ de palabras que se le vienen a la mente.

Entonces se pasa la lengua por los labios y se acomoda algunos mechones tras la oreja. Mira el piso nervioso y vuelve la vista a Derek, que está apoyado en el marco de la puerta del dormitorio y lo mira expectante, esperando confiado una respuesta.

—Bueno, después del traje de sirvienta y el hecho de que Rossi lo haya visto, creo que nada puede ser peor.— Protesta en un susurro, evitando dejar que se note del todo que empieza a _no_ desagradarle la idea de disfrazarse en la intimidad para su novio. Oh Dios, qué difícil suenan esas palabras en su mente… y Derek las dice tan fácilmente cuando la situación lo requiere.

El otro le entrega una risilla recordando el episodio. Pero está bien, y empieza a sospechar que Rossi ha descubierto con quién planeaba Spencer usar el trajecito.

—También podrías usar un corbata que combine con el uniforme escolar.— Finaliza, entrando en la habitación.

—Nunca entendí la afición de los hombres por las colegialas.— Expone en tono monótono y casi objetivo, como si pensara seriamente en hacer un estudio al respecto.

—Eso es porque te enamoraste de un hombre muy macho, Spence.

Ahora es él quien ríe levemente y asiente al tiempo que ve a Derek sentarse a su lado en la cama.

Es sábado por la tarde y ambos rezan porque no haya llamados de emergencia. Menos ahora que cada vez están más cerca del trato.

—¿Esto de los disfraces no es una manera solapada de decirme que preferirías que fuera mujer, no?

—Claro que no. Si quisiera una mujer me hubiera buscado una, ¿no te parece, genio?— Spencer asiente poco convencido. Y después nota que se está desvirtuando nuevamente, divagando. Sabe que Derek no espera una mujer ideal, más bien anhela una persona para amar y que lo ame de regreso.

 _Y que se disfrace para él el sábado por la noche_ , añade mentalmente.

Entonces, si es normal que Derek le pida algo así, ¿Por qué a él se le traban las palabras en la boca y se ruboriza demasiado cuando piensa en decir en voz alta lo que quiere pedirle?

—¿Qué sucede?— Inquiere sabiendo que el castaño ya ha caído en un pozo de pensamiento cognitivo acelerado, de esos que sólo él tiene.

—Um, no es nada.— Dice y se muerde el labio inferior mirando un punto fijo en la pared.

—Doctor Spencer Reid.— Llama. —Dime.

—De verdad, no es nada.— Tuerce una sonrisa que Derek sabe es falsa y con la mirada lo regaña, esperando confianza de regreso, deseando que su novio le diga lo que está pensando. —Solamente me preguntaba si…— Hace una pequeña pausa. —No, no importa.

Y a Derek podría consumirlo la frustración a veces. Pero no hay necesidad de que pronuncie palabra porque el joven doctor entiende lo que pasa.

—Me preguntaba— Comienza de nuevo. —si todavía tienes…

—¿Sí?

—Tu traje de oficial de policía.— Concluye finalmente, escondiendo su mirada de la de Derek.

Y éste dibuja una sonrisa gatuna y lo mira de arriba abajo como diciendo: _sabía que muy dentro tuyo había lugar para algo así_.

—Así que los agentes de la ley te gustan, ¿eh?

—No es… no es así como dices… Es que…

—¿Qué?

—Es que creo que te verías bien en un traje de oficial de policía…— Expone en un tono casi inaudible, completamente cohibido. Y la imagen de Derek en la ajustada chaqueta azul y unos pantalones azul igual de ajustados con esa gorrita típica de la policía empiezan a hacer estragos no sólo con su cerebro sino con sus hormonas. Quizás empiece a entender porqué a los hombres muy machos como Derek (¡ja!) le gusta disfrazar a sus parejas.

—¿Verme bien?— Pregunta en falso tono de enojo.

¿Por qué sigue imaginando a Derek en su traje de oficial? Con unos lentes oscuros y su sonrisa confiada y seductora dirigida sólo para él. Y el maldito pantalón marcando su dotada entrepierna. Y la camisa de mangas cortas dejando ver los musculosos brazos.

—Me veo más que bien.— Suelta al final y encara a Spencer con un profundo beso, que lo lleva a recostarlo en la cama y acariciarle los costados. —Dalo por hecho.

—Bien.— Medio sonríe. —Es un trato.


	9. Lo siento (Hotch/Reid)

La nariz está fría contra su mejilla y los largos y gélidos dedos se aferran a la tela de su camisa de manera casi desesperada. Y sabe muy dentro de su ser que debería estar sintiéndose de otra forma, pero no puede evitarlo. La calidez en el pecho que parece buscar derretir la nieve a su alrededor lo hace sentirse un adolescente de nuevo como si nada de todo lo malo hubiese existido alguna vez.

Y oh cómo sabe que lo malo existe. Desde pequeño lo sabe, desde los golpes bajo la ropa, desde el llanto, desde las discusiones, desde las mentiras, desde las muertes. Sí, hay maldad; y el cuerpo frágil presionado contra el suyo tirita como una hoja al viento, copos de nieve prendiéndose de su cabello castaño claro.

Porque después de esas tortuosas dos semanas de haber estado lejos de aquel que ahora quiere llamar _el amor de su vida_ y no simplemente _amante_ , ahora siente que todo ese frío ha abandonado su cuerpo aunque ambos sigan abrazados a plena intemperie y permitiendo que el viento agite sus ropas y la nieve.

Sabe que está sonriendo y que Spencer sólo tiene dos palabras en la mente y que todo está bien ahora. De nuevo, está todo bien. Y cuando el menor le susurra finalmente “Lo siento” en ese tono de súplica y amor no puede más que abrazarlo otro tanto más fuerte y murmurar en su cabello que todo está bien. Ahora lo está.


	10. No (Hotch/Reid)

El silencio es terriblemente denso y pesado. Pero aun así puede jurar que oye el apresurado latir del corazón de Reid. Y quizás también puede escuchar la sarta de insultos que corren sin censura por la mente de su ex suegra.

Haley fue tan comprensiva con el asunto que por unos momentos, Hotch había soñado con que no habría pleitos innecesarios. Pero ahora estaba previendo justamente la mejor manera de manejar la situación sin traumas para Jack o para Reid.

Liza Brooks no parece nada contenta ante la vista de su pequeño nieto favorito jugando con el _novio_ del que alguna vez fue el esposo de su hija. Haley está terriblemente consternada y Reid sólo sigue con su vista clavada en el pequeño y los ladrillos de plástico que tiene enfrente. Hotch casi puede jurar que hasta Jack está esperando una pelea porque es la primera vez que juega _tan_ silenciosamente.

Finalmente Jess saca de la galera una gran sonrisa y apoya su mano sobre el hombro de Reid, transmitiéndole la fuerza que parece que Hotch no tiene. El muchacho le sonríe temblorosamente pero asiente ante el mudo coraje que le es dado.

Y tan pronto como la tensión vino, así de pronto comenzó a disiparse. Liza no se alegró demasiado durante ningún momento de la noche; no obstante, no hubo ni insultos ni gritos y Jack le dio los correspondientes abrazos a su abuela, tía y madre cuando éstas se fueron.

Haley y Jess, por su parte, se despiden dándole un beso en la mejilla no solamente a Hotch sino a Reid también.


	11. Chistes (Hotch/Reid)

La risa grave de Morgan hace eco en la oficina y Rossi esconde su sonrisa afilada tras su incorrecto vaso de escocés. Reid se sonroja un poco pero hace un mohín y golpea a Morgan en el hombro sin real fuerza y sin verdadero enojo.

Hotch tiene un difícil momento tratando de dejar su cara inexpresiva ante las burlas de sus compañeros.

Porque, ¿un par de chistes sobre llegar tarde o tener que dormir en el sofá gracias a una tonta pelea? Eso no es nada. Pero, ¿chistes sobre su intimidad sexual? Eso es algo que Hotch no encuentra tan gracioso. Por lo tanto se pincha con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria el puente de la nariz y Reid agacha el rostro un poco cuando Rossi deja su vaso sobre el escritorio y sabe que una segunda ronda de bromas se viene.

Antes de que la boca del escritor se abra, Reid hace nota mental de que al menos esto es levemente mejor que los photoshops de García.

 _Levemente_.


	12. Amor (Hotch/Reid)

Reid tiene… no. Spencer. Spencer tiene esta sonrisa dopada y orgásmica que lo hace sentirse el mejor hombre sobre la faz de la tierra; un semental como diría en broma García. Y Aaron nada más alcanza a desplomarse a su lado en la cama, exhausto y satisfecho, una sonrisa parecida a la de su amante tironeando de sus labios.

Sus facciones son tan relajadas que Spencer siente la imperiosa necesidad de trazar las líneas de su rostro con intrigados dedos, pero por el momento está demasiado cansado para hacerlo. Así que cierra los ojos y se acurruca contra el macizo cuerpo de Aaron, respirando contra su pecho y pensando cómo compensará semejante sexo con algo más de buen sexo. Aaron pone sus brazos a su alrededor, en un raro abrazo acostado y Spencer _tiene_ que sonreír ante esto.

—Te amo…— Murmura el mayor, suave, apenas audible, como si temiera romper algún encanto. Spencer cierra los ojos y aspira fuerte, vulnerable pero fuerte a la vez.

—Te amo.— Responde luego de un largo momento.

Y es la primera vez que lo dice en voz alta.

Y el apretujón y beso en su cabeza y la respiración entrecortada de Aaron le dicen que no será la última.


	13. Esperando (Hotch/Reid)

Pocas piezas pueblan el tablero. Y Reid sabe, _ahora sabe_ , cómo pensar tres jugadas por delante. Su amigo frunce el ceño, pensando unos momentos y cuando por fin mueve su mano en el aire para tomar un caballo el teléfono del joven doctor comienza a sonar.

En un principio lo ignoran, pero la insistencia crispa al otro y le dirige una mirada de molestia, exigiéndole que atienda o apague el celular.

Reid atiende.

— _Hey._

—Hola.— Murmura despacio, mirando la sonrisa divertida de su amigo.

— _Sabes que hora es, ¿no?_ — Reid asiente tontamente unos momentos y no dice nada. No hace falta. — _Es de noche, Spence._ — Continúa.

—Mmm, sí.— Articula tras unos instantes después de observar el cielo nocturno, cúpula violácea sobre el pequeño parque.

—Entonces vamos a casa.— Esta vez la voz suena a su costado más que del otro lado de la línea y cuando voltea a ver, Aaron está ahí, teléfono en la mano izquierda, bolsas de comida para llevar en la derecha.

Una gran sonrisa se le dibuja al genio, porque esos pequeños gestos son las cosas que más ama del otro hombre.

Su amigo lanza un silbido y dice algo como que Hotchner lo ha salvado de la vergüenza que es perder otra partida más. Aaron asiente, sonriendo gentilmente y guarda su celular en su bolsillo, esperando que Reid ayude a acomodar el tablero y las piezas y puedan irse de una vez.

Aaron espera. Y Spencer lo ama otro poco más por eso.


	14. Familia (Hotch/Reid)

Jack niega una y otra vez. Reid cree que en algún momento de su vida ha pasado por una fase parecida, pero ahora simplemente no sabe cómo lidiar con esto.

Y llamar al padre del chico no es una opción cuando dicha persona está en una reunión tan importante como en la que ahora está.

Reid, que nunca en su vida se imaginó como padre, suspira cansinamente y baja el tenedor, rendido. Jack no quiere comer lo que él prepara y no lo toma como ofensa personal porque Jack está en esa etapa en que solamente quiere galletitas de chocolate y gaseosa dulce y adictiva.

—¿Por qué?— Dice al final, frustrado, viendo la dura mirada del niño y sus bracitos cruzados en una versión mini-Hotch.

—Porque no me gusta.— Contesta rápido. Reid se sonríe despectivamente y niega sutilmente un par de veces.

—La otra vez preparé lo mismo de la misma forma y dijiste que estaba riquísimo.— Y es cierto. Memoria eidética, ¿saben?

Jack frunce más el ceño, descontento. Y tras largo rato, se encoge de hombros.

—¿Un bocado?— Insiste. Y Jack hace mohín sacando su labio inferior (en una versión mini-Reid), pero al final prueba un bocado. Y luego otro. Y a ese le sigue uno más. Y otro más. Así hasta que en el plato no queda nada.

 

Para cuando Hotch llega a la casa, tarde y cansado, su hijo está cómodamente dormido en su habitación, después de haber cenado bien y haberse bañado plácidamente.

Hotch sólo le deja un beso en la frente a la figurita dormida y premia a Reid con un increíble oral antes de irse ellos también a dormir.


	15. Comunicacion (Hotch/Reid)

“ _¿Te das cuenta que necesitas un e-mail, no?”_

Reid se muerde los labios para evitar sonreír. _“¿Por qué?”_ , responde simplemente, volviendo enseguida la mirada a los papeles sobre su escritorio. Su celular vibra unos tres minutos después.

“ _Porque este es tu teléfono de trabajo.”_ , se queja Hotch.

“ _¿Y eso es un problema porque…?”_

De la nada una pequeña montaña de carpetas desciende frente a él y, al mirar hacia arriba, Prentiss le sonríe cómplice.

—Si tienes tiempo de intercambiar tantos textos, tienes tiempo de hacer estos reportes por mí, ¿no?— Dice, y se aleja volteando sólo antes de entrar en la cocinita para buscar seguramente café. Morgan mira curioso pero no dice nada y Reid lo agradece.

“ _Es inapropiado que te mande mensajes personales a tu celular de trabajo. Un e-mail personal sería más apropiado.”_

“ _¿Qué clase de cosas inapropiadas tenes planeado mandarme?”_

Y tres meses antes, escribir siquiera eso con la idea de que Hotch lo leyera lo hubiera hecho ruborizarse hasta el cuello. Ahora, es un juego lento y seductor que da paso a sexo genial cuando ambos llegan a casa.

“ _Sexting.”_ llega la contestación. Y Reid no está seguro si es una pregunta, una afirmación o una invitación abierta. Pero antes que pueda pensar algo brillante para responder su celular vibra de nuevo en sus manos y Reid sigue mirando el mismo mensaje hasta que toca unas cuantas teclas y se dirige al nuevo. _“No creo ser bueno en esto.”_ , agrega, sorprendentemente tímido ahora.

Y, ¿la verdad?, a Reid no le molesta. No necesita que Hotch sea bueno con el sexting, él necesita que sea bueno en carne y hueso. Y eso, Hotch lo es.


	16. Número equivocado (Hotch/Reid + Lila/Reid)

Se muerde suavemente el labio inferior en frustración porque del otro lado de la línea no está la voz que espera que oír.

—Lo siento, debo haber marcado el número equivocado.— Y muy dentro suyo está la idea de que tal vez él no le dio su verdadero teléfono.

—¿Con quién quiere hablar?— Pregunta la otra persona. El hombre tiene una voz sexy, pero no es la voz de quien esperaba.

—Spencer.— Menciona con poca convicción.

Hay una pausa en la línea y Lila suspira, lista para colgar.

—¿Spencer cuánto?— Finalmente habla el hombre desconocido. Aquello la toma por sorpresa pero no tiene nada que perder, así que responde.

—Spencer Reid. Dr. Reid.

Otra pausa más que la pone algo incómoda.

—No.— Empieza el hombre. —No tienes el número equivocado. Esta es la casa de Spencer.— Lila quiere gritar de alegría pero no dice nada, sólo da unos pasitos de baile en la privacidad de su habitación, algo que la otra persona en el teléfono no notará. —Él no está ahora aquí. ¿Quieres dejarle un mensaje?

Lila duda. Spencer no había mencionado nada de vivir con alguien más. Y el tono de cansancio y derrota en la voz del hombre le eriza los pelillos de la nuca.

—Mmm… claro.— Dice. —¿Puede avisarle que Lila lo llamó?

—Por supuesto.— Ahora la voz vuelve al tono neutral.

—¿Quién es usted?— Inquiere aun en contra de su sentido común. Ella quiere saber y nada le impide averiguarlo ahora mismo sin tener que esperar y extraer luego esta información de Spencer.

El hombre resopla y no sabe cómo reaccionar.

—Nadie.— Murmura casi inaudible; Lila apenas lo capta porque su habitación está completamente en silencio y evidentemente la casa de Spencer también lo está.

—¿Perd…?

—Aaron Hotchner.— La interrumpe. Ella conoce ese nombre. Sabe que lo ha escuchado. Trata de hacer memoria, cierra los ojos unos instantes y la imagen de un hombre serio con traje aparece ante ella.

—Oh. ¡Agente Hotchner! ¡Hola!— Exclama alegre.

—Hola. Lila Archer.— Y otra vez el tono hostil y mal disimulado. Justo entonces su sentido común le grita que cuelgue.

Ambos no dicen nada por varios segundos, largos y densos.

—¿Se te ofrece algo más?— Pregunta Hotchner.

—Oh, no, no… No. Para nada.— Algo en todo esto la pone nerviosa y la imagen imponente que recuerda como Aaron Hotchner la pone otro tanto más nerviosa. En su mente hay miles de cosas fuera de lugar, porque Hotchner es el jefe de Spencer y ella quiere saber qué hace ahí a esas horas y por qué Spencer no está en su casa y…

—Bien. Cuando Spencer vuelva le daré tu mensaje.

—…Gracias.— Susurra. —Adiós.— Y cuelga nada más oír el tono del otro lado. ¡El tipo le cortó sin despedirse! ¡Qué maleducado!

Lila deja su teléfono en la mesa de luz y lo mira con odio, como si el aparato tuviera la culpa de que Spencer no estuviera y que en cambio haya terminado hablando con el descortés de su jefe.

Suspira y finalmente se lanza a su cama, diciéndose que es mejor no pensar más en ello. De todas formas, si pasan muchos días sin que Spencer la llame, ella puede llamar de nuevo.

Y colgar si Hotchner atiende.

Con ese pensamiento y una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios decide repasar su libreto para el próximo episodio a grabar.


	17. Porque Spencer tiene dilaudid en su bolsillo (H/R)

Era jugarse todo por el todo con una última frase esperando que él oyera lo que de verdad estaba tratando de decir. Spencer cerró los ojos dos instantes e inhaló profundamente, tratando de esclarecer todo el asunto.

—No te vayas.— Pidió en una voz minúscula que de todos modos hizo que los pasos de Hotch se detuvieran. Pero no se volteó, los hombros derechos y tensionados, el traje negro sin una sola arruga debido a la postura recta de su espalda.

Había tantas cosas que estaban mal entre ellos. Más bien, todo lo que era parte del mundo de Spencer se tambaleaba sin remedio y eso incluía esta amistad con su jefe. Es decir, ¿cómo podía decir en voz alta la verdad después de tanto daño causado, tanta miseria vista y sentida en este trabajo? Spencer sabía que muy en el fondo había una chispa entre ellos, que no era simple amistad como con Morgan, que no era simple relación tutor/aprendiz como con Gideon. Había algo más.

_Y Hotch está casado._

_Y Spencer tiene dilaudid en su bolsillo._

—Quiero estar bien.— Se oyó a sí mismo decir y la postura de Hotch se relajó de manera casi invisible. —Quiero ser yo otra vez. Quiero estar de buen humor. Quiero que Prentiss no piense que soy un arrogante malcriado. Quiero que Morgan y Gideon dejen de mirarme como si fuese a quebrarme como un pedazo de cristal, que tú también dejes de hacerlo. Quiero que JJ deje de verme con culpa como si ella fuese la causante de mis problemas. Quiero poder dormir de nuevo y quiero no ver a Tobias cada vez que cierro los ojos y quiero…— Estaba agitado ante la confesión, ante la cantidad de confidencias que no quería decir y que habían salido como cascada de sus labios sin poder retenerlas más dentro suyo.

—Reid.— Dijo finalmente al notar que Spencer parecía incapaz de seguir mientras respiraba tratando de recuperar el aliento. —También quiero eso para ti.— _Pero no sé cómo dártelo_ , sonó fuerte y claro aunque no lo pronunció. —¿Qué necesitas?

 _Todo_ , quiso responder; en cambio sintió las lágrimas acumularse a los costados de sus ojos y sintió el pinchazo de la realidad: estaba confesando. _Confiesa tus pecados, hijo y serás perdonado_. Estos no eran los pecados que Charles quería que él dijera, estos eran los pecados que la desesperación había inducido.

—No sé qué necesito…

—Reid…

Hotch seguía de espaldas a él, mirando la puerta, su figura todavía erguida imponentemente. Spencer lo sabía, que Hotch debería haberse ido, debería haberlo dejado en su apartamento tras el aventón e irse. Hotch debería estar con su esposa e hijo en esos instantes. Y estaba con él, con el niño prodigio que se había envuelto a sí mismo en problemas de los que no podía escapar.

—No lo sé…— Repitió con voz herida y Hotch finalmente se dio la vuelta, rostro contorsionado en angustia y culpa y deseos de arreglar todo en el mundo si sólo pudiera.

—Shhh... está bien...— Spencer quería creerle, quería con todas sus fuerzas creer eso, y en el fondo de su ser había un peso que no lo dejaba creer en esas palabras. Ni siquiera cuando Hotch lo abrazó con fuerza y siguió susurrándolas una y otra vez contra su cabello, contra su cuello, contra su mejilla. No podía creer que todo iba a estar bien. Menos aun cuando sus labios se juntaron suavemente, cuando las fuertes manos de Hotch se enredaron en su cabello y Spencer también se aferró con necesidad de los hombros de Hotch.

_Porque Hotch está casado._

_Y Spencer tiene dilaudid en su bolsillo._


End file.
